


Deep End

by offwiththeirheads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective Harry, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Thief Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwiththeirheads/pseuds/offwiththeirheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles happens to be the local detective working on a mysterious case of an unknown thief for two years. When this so called thief happens to break into his house one night, memories and feelings flood in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep End

He's done a lot of stealing, breaking into stores and houses and grabbing whatever looked worthy of a few thousand pounds. The thing was, he never smashed windows with his elbow like all those super pro robber- criminals do, he picked the lock and if there happened to be bolts from the inside, he'd climb through the ventilation shaft and that was a pretty easy task what with his slim figure than wasting valuable minutes picking a lock if it had not been for his bad back.

 

No one knew his name; no one knew what he looked like. The lack of information proved to be very difficult for the local detective to fix the mysterious puzzle. None of the surveillance cameras had caught a shot of this so called thief, which added to the fact that he was sneaky as shit. 

 

Detective Styles was on the verge of bursting a vein, it had been months and months adding up to a total of two years and the case was still not closed. Every week the station would receive an emergency call about a break in and everyone knew that there was only one culprit since there were no shattered windows or broken furniture/cabinets. If it had not been for his assistant Niall Horan to keep him sane and hydrated, Detective Styles would have ended up in the asylum. He was working on a total of three cases, one of which was almost over, and the rest being investigated in which one involved the mysterious thief. 

 

He had perfectly made up his mind, standing strong to his promise that he would and he will put that bugger in jail after all the trouble he had caused him for two years, bringing a bit of shame to him within his crew. They seemed to snicker at the thought that Styles had not yet been able to catch a harmless thief.

 

 

He was just entering his cabin when the phone on his table began ringing. Placing his morning coffee upon the wooden table, he reached for the receiver, placing it between his shoulder and ear while his hands resumed to fumble through his manila folder. "Yes? Detective Styles speaking", he responded.

 

"Styles, There's been another robbery at Tiffany & Co", the person on the other end reported.

 

Harry inwardly groaned before asking his boss, "What time did it take place Mr. Hashford?"

 

"Possibly last night from the information we've been handed", Mr. Hashford provided, "There are no broken windows or glass cabinets, no scratched doors, the owner had opened the shop this morning only to find all the jewellery missing from the display cases."

 

"Right, thank you sir", Harry replied, "I'll drive over to see if I can find anything".

 

"There's a team already at the scene waiting for you Mr. Styles", his boss added, "And please keep yourself sane."

 

Harry chuckled at the last part, "Thank you, I will sir." before hanging up and dialling another number.

 

On the third ring the person spoke up, his eerily morning voice like a ratchet, "Whassup Harry?"

 

"He's broken into Tiffany & Co", Harry replied, "Get yourself and Marcus ready. We're heading over."

 

"Yes, sir", Niall said in a half mock and respect tone to which Harry paid no heed to.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was parking his SUV by the store, letting Niall and Marcus get off first before killing the engine and proceeding at the scene where a few men in police attire gave him details as to what might have exactly happened.

 

Harry gave Marcus the signal to enter the store and search for fingerprints while Niall followed behind him. He then gave the cops consent to leave, saying that he had everything under control. As he entered the store, the owner greeted him with a handshake and a smile before introducing himself, "I'm Greg Treasure and you might be Detective Styles?"

 

"Yes, that would be me", Harry returned the man's greeting, "Would you be at liberty to answer a few questions?"

 

"It would be my pleasure Detective", Greg grinned, "Please take a seat."

 

Harry sat on the cushioned spinning chair by the counter as Greg took a similar seat in front of him.

 

"What time did you arrive at the store?" Harry questioned.

 

"At 8:00 am sharp".

 

"Did anything seem out of place at first?"

 

"No"

 

"When did you realize that you had been robbed?"

 

"I unlocked the door and glanced at the display cases only to find them empty", Greg replied with a grim look.

 

Harry felt sorry for the poor man but quickly regained his composure, "What happened afterwards?"

 

"I tried not to panic and checked all of the drawers and the store room to make sure that my wife hadn't stored them there for extra safety."

 

Harry nodded his thoughts running wild, "Do you have any others besides your wife working here?"

 

"Yes, two young girls".

 

"Did you not deem them suspicious?"

 

"Of course not, they're like daughters to me and they're on break at the moment."

 

"How long is their break?", Harry asked, shifting his position slightly.

 

"Two weeks, it's the second week already."

 

Despite the man's words, Harry mentally added the two workers into his list of suspects. He couldn't know whether one of them had pulled this off, he'd have to meet them and watch their reactions to his questions, no one could be trusted these days.

 

"I'd like to meet your workers when they get back. Could you do that for me?", Harry inquired.

 

"Yes, I will make sure of it sir".

 

Harry smiled before standing up, "I'd like to see what my crew has come up with. Thank you for your time."

 

"My pleasure", Greg replied.

 

Harry walked over to where Marcus was sprinkling powder over the display case trying to find fingerprints. 

 

"Any evidence?", Harry questioned.

 

"No sir", both Niall and Marcus said in union.

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut in frustration for a moment before Niall spoke, "He possibly wears gloves all the time. How is this possible? He's been doing this for two whole years and he's like a rat."

 

"I have no idea Mr. Horan", Harry muttered, "I'm close to splitting his head if i meet him."

 

Niall placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as a comforting gesture, "I know how much trouble this case has caused you. Don't hesitate to behead him. I'll offer a silver platter."

 

Harry laughed at Niall's attempted joke, "I'll take the offer up when he shows up."

 

"Atta boy", Niall grinned, "We better get going. There's nothing visibly available. I've made a thorough search."

 

Harry nodded and made a round just to make sure before leaving the store with his troop, assuring the store owner that they'd do their best to find the culprit.

 

But what awaited Harry back at the beauro wasn't a exactly a sweet bar of chocolate.

 

"What do you mean?", Harry argued politely, "I've been working hard on this. You can't just fire me."

 

"Mr. Styles I am not firing you but simply taking you off the case", Mr. Hashford calmly explained, "It's been two years and I think its best that someone takes over. You're a wonderful Detective and you'll be receiving a different case. It's not good to drag a case-"

 

"Or else you'll lose interest in it to bring justice", Harry finished the phrase, "I know but I'm so determined to find whoever this is."

 

"Mr. Styles!", his boss said sternly, "We will not discuss this any further, you've been officially taken off this case and if you do not want to lose your job too, I suggest you be level headed."

 

 

Harry sighed, knowing there was no way that he could negotiate now. His job was on the line. One reason he was fighting for the case in the first place was because he didn't want to seem like a quitter to the rest of the crew. He didn't want to reach the lowest level anymore. "Who's taking over Sir?", he finally asked.

 

"Liam Payne", Mr. Hashford replied, "He's a new and experienced young man in the department."

 

"Okay", Harry turned around to leave.

 

"You can take a break today. Go home, relax for once.", Mr. Hashford offered with a smile. Harry grinned back and went into his cabin, locking it up before passing by Niall's cabin.

 

"You look pale man, what's up?", Niall whispered since they weren't supposed to address each other casually in the workplace or scene area.

 

"Hashford took me off the case"

 

"That sucks. Are you okay though? Who's taken over."

 

"I'll be fine. Liam Payne. He's new."

 

"I saw him. He's fit. Are you on break?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Take a rest then. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry your pretty head over this. It'll be fine", Niall assured him, patting his arm.

 

"Thanks Nialler", Harry smiled before making it out of his work place.

 

Harry had watched "Friends" and trudged for a shower at about eight. He was now in a pair of sweats and a white v neck, walking into the kitchen to make some tacos for dinner. He was humming a solo as he worked on cutting up the veggies as the meat cooked when he heard a jiggle. It was more of a sound that emits when metal clanks with another metal. The sound perfectly echoed through the silent house aside from Harry's humming but Harry had an effective sense of hearing. He paused his work to listen to any further disruptions. He was always like this, on alert and tense, in case anything happened to danger his safety. 

 

He heard the creak of a door and he was positive it was his front door. A touch of fear gripped him but he stood composed and ready to take on anything. A part of him calmed him saying that it was probably Niall or Marcus, maybe even his mum. The door creaked further and Harry had half a mind to switch off the kitchen light, knowing fully well that the intruder wasn't anyone he knew otherwise they would have called out his name by now. He knew he had very creaky hinges and was quite glad that he hadn't oiled them. 

 

His fingers fumbled under the dining table and once they found the body of the gun he had hidden, he unlatched it and quietly resided into the shadows, grabbing his phone which was lying on the kitchen counter. Footsteps echoed as the intruder entered and the door creaked again as it was closed. Harry's breath was coming out in heaves and right then he wished he had his inhaler with him. He heard a grunt and the scrape of furniture, the person had probably knocked into the coffee table, the footsteps halted for a moment before resuming as Harry clutched the gun in his hand tightly. He then remembered the phone.

 

He switched it on, silently hoping that the light from it wouldn't give him away. The intruder was in the hallway so he probably wouldn't see the light except the kitchen one. He dialled the emergency number for agents and detectives and he could hear it ring as he clutched tightly to the objects in his hands and carefully crawled away from his hiding position to head to the bedroom. A man's voiced sounded through the phone, "Emergency hotline. What is the emergency Agent?"

 

Harry made sure he was out of earshot before whispering, "It's Detective Styles, I've got an intruder sneaking around my house."

 

"Are you alright sir?", the person asked.

 

"I'm doing just fine and if you don't send in a team right now, you might just find my body at nine in the morning", Harry tried not to panic. The footsteps were closing in, "Hurry up"

 

"Sending in a team right now sir", he replied, "Stay guarded."

 

"I will", Harry quickly cut the call and crawled further away from the footsteps towards the bedroom. When he reached it, he stood up and leaned against the door frame, holding out the gun with both hands, poised.

 

He could hear the person approaching and willed himself to calm down but his thoughts were running wild.

 

What if the person had a gun?

 

What if the person was big and burly that Harry's fighting skills would be no good?

 

What if the person was a criminal?

 

He saw the figure approach the bedroom area and as the person passed the kitchen, Harry felt relief course through him, the person was a man, was short and thin, wearing all black with a mask, a bag in hand.

 

He knew the man had seen him when he had stopped dead in his tracks a few steps away, Harry's right hand swiftly moved behind him and flicked on the bedroom light at the same time shouting, "Don't move. Put your hands behind your head."

 

The light from the bedroom flooded the area and he heard the man gasp. Harry groaned in annoyance, "I said put your fucking hands behind your head."

 

The man obliged, putting his hands behind his head and at the same time, taking a step back. "Make another move and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger", Harry warned, "You can't escape either way, there's a team on the lane."

 

He stood straight from his leaning position, pocketing his phone and placing his pointer on the trigger as he carefully took a step forward. He could see the man begin to tremble. He smirked mentally before taking a few more strides towards the man. He jabbed the gun at the man's heart with one hand, causing him to flinch and brought the other hand towards his face. "Don't make a move", Harry growled and in one swift movement he took off the man's mask.

 

Harry stood stunned, unable to form a sentence. "Detective I swear I didn't know this house was yours", the man said quietly. Harry's breathing became heavier as he skimmed across the man's face and relived his voice.

 

He then heard the sound of cars approaching and watched the desperation flood in the man's eyes. "Please! Are you going to hand me in?", he begged. Harry needed to make a decision, it was now or never. 

 

He shook his head to compose himself. "Hide", just one word but effective. Confusion crossed the man's face, he never expected Harry to do this. When the man made no move whatsoever, Harry groaned. 

 

"Punch me", he said, "Hard"

 

"What?", the man spluttered.

 

"I told you to fucking punch me", Harry whisper yelled, "Either this or you're going to jail."

And he felt it, the sudden impact sending him to the floor. He clutched his bleeding nose and grimaced in pain, "Fuck".

 

"I'm so sorry", the man apologized coming to Harry's aid, "Are you alright?".

 

"Louis get your fucking arse out of my room window and hide", Harry said sternly as he heard the front door being pushed open, "Now!"

 

One look and Louis ran to the bedroom, opening the window and sliding through, closing it behind him. Harry watched him go as he slid his gun to the floor away from him and pretended to have fainted. The vibrations from the floor from near his ear indicated that the team was moving in.

 

"All inhabitants please stand in your positions and do not move. You will be shot if you disobey orders", a gruff voice announced and Harry cringed.

 

All of a sudden he heard running footsteps and a hand shaking him, "Detective Styles are you alright? Wake up". Harry made no move to wake up though.

 

"Someone bring a glass of water. We have an injured Detective."

 

He felt the cold splash of water on his face and he pretended to wake up with a start and looked around at the standing officers. One of them helped him to his feet. "Is this yours sir?", he asked extending a gun. Harry nodded taking it.

 

"Could you brief us on what happened?"

 

"I was hiding about here", Harry pointed to the bedroom frame, "He saw me and just as I switched on the light, he came onto me. My gun fell and we fought, he punched me and I remember him running away before I blacked out."

 

The officer held out a mask, "Your fingerprints are on this"

 

"It must have fallen off from the fight when I pulled at his head", Harry offered, "Did you find him?"

 

"He's not here Sir", the officer said as one was taking down notes, "We'll be checking outside. Would you like a guard for tonight? You seem shaken."

 

"I'm a bit shocked but I'll be alright", Harry shrugged it off, fake smiling; "There's no need for a guard. I don't think the intruder will be coming anytime soon."

 

"Very well then", the officer shook his hand, "Your nose will be fixed and we'll leave you to a good night's rest."

 

One of the officers came forward with a first aid box and provided Harry with a tissue. "Close your eyes on the count of three", he said.

 

Harry nodded and the officer proceeded to say "1-" and with a crack Harry's nose was fixed.

 

"Fuck", Harry yelped, holding the tissue tight to his nose, "You said 3"

 

"The art of trickery Sir", the officer grinned, "The pain will subside."

 

Ten minutes later, Harry was closing and bolting his front door for extra measure after the team had left, a wad of red stained tissues in his hand as he proceeded to walk towards the kitchen, his gun still in hand but as he rounded the corner he found Louis leaning against the bedroom door frame.

 

"You're still here? I thought you'd have run away by now", Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

 

"I couldn't leave without answers", Louis replied and Harry felt like he could submerge and drown in that voice of his.

 

"Answers to what?", Harry threw the tissues into the bin and placed the gun on the table.

 

"How do you know my name? Why'd you help me escape?", he asked coming forward.

 

"I couldn't hand you over Louis", Harry sighed.

 

"Why?" he prodded.

 

"You don't remember me?", Harry asked hopelessly

 

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have broken into your house if I knew you", Louis scoffed.

 

"I'm Harry. Harry Edward Styles", Harry replied, "We met four years ago at that coffee shop in New York."

 

"Harry?", Louis's eyes went wide at first, thoughtful, "Oh my gosh! You've changed."

 

"Yeah but you haven't except for a stubble", Harry laughed then grew grim, "Why have you been stealing?"

 

"I-I ... j-just", Louis was lost for words.

 

"Save it", Harry yelled angrily, "I thought you were a good guy Louis. All that time we spend with each other for a month. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if i knew who you were." His eyes grew wide as he realised that he had just let his secret out.

 

"You- You fell in love with me?", Louis asked shocked, walking forward.

 

Harry backed until he was flush against the wall, "I-"

 

The next minute he felt soft lips press against his own and his eyes fluttered shut at the intense feeling that coursed through him. His hands moved to grab Louis by the waist as Louis' tugged at his curls. Harry flipped them around as all thoughts slipped away from him. He moved his plump ones against Louis' thin already swollen ones in sync, one hand sliding lower and lower towards his bum, squeezing it slightly as Louis mewled into the kiss. Harry moaned at the sound and bit his bottom lip asking for entrance. Louis refused sending Harry over the edge. He continued to bite again and again but Louis resisted.

 

Seeing no way out, Harry broke away briefly before placing his lips onto Louis' jaw, kissing his way down towards his neck. The shorter lad titled his neck exposing more for Harry to suck and mark, moaning each time a hickey was formed. He carded his fingers in lust through the tight curls as he felt the pleasure causing his legs to buckle. Harry placed his hands onto Louis' thighs, tapping them as an indication to jump. Louis did and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as he carried him, still kissing his exposed tan neck.

 

"H-harry", Louis moaned gripping his shoulders.

 

Harry's lips found their way back onto Louis' and this time when he bit down, Louis obliged too mushed up to fight back. The curly lad's tongue fought against Louis' wet one, dancing about in ecstasy before exploring his hot mouth, prodding every crevice, licking his roof before pulling Louis' tongue between his lips and sucking at it hard, moaning as Louis writhed in his hold. He slurped on it, too blissed out by the feelings stirring within his stomach. Butterflies, yes butterflies and sparks.

 

Finally they broke free for air and their eyes met. Harry took in Louis' cerulean eyes and skinny face. "Have you been eating?"

 

"Not much", Louis admitted.

 

"I was making tacos, you're going to eat", Harry said placing Louis on a seat, pecking his lips again.

 

"Thank you", Louis smiled.

 

"Care to tell me why your job is this?", Harry asked instead.

 

"I wasn't earning much. I needed a way and this guy Zayn, he said he'd pay well and part of the job was breaking into houses", Louis began as Harry intently listened, working on their dinner, "I tried to be as harmless as possible, picking locks and sneaking in through ventilation shafts, my pay began to decrease after a year and I'm so low at the moment, I couldn't drop the job. He'd kill me. I never meant to do all these things. It was horrible. I regretted it every day and I could barely sleep at night. I was so guilty."

 

Harry believed him. He knew what a good guy Louis was until one day there was no sign at all from him. Harry had extended his stay in New York for three months until he gave up and left for London with a shattered heart.

 

"You aren't going back", Harry said placing a dish of tacos on the table, "I'm off your case which I'm glad of, we can figure this out. Besides no one knows anything about you."

 

Louis smiled, Thanks for saving me".

 

"Anything for you Lou", Harry smiled back, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear from Louis' forehead.

 

Harry did figure out something. Niall had questioned his health the next day, not everyone had known about what had taken place in his house. Harry had assured him that he was fine and proceeded to continue his day, thinking of Louis whom he had left at home. 

 

Two weeks later, Harry constructed a plan where Louis had to park a black van at a high security store and break in. Just as Louis opened the door, the security alarm had gone off just as they had expected. Louis made sure to wait until the police had arrived before making a run for the van. Harry was in the shadows in a mustang watching the scene, he cringed as Louis dodged the bullets and got into the van before driving off, Harry following him in the shadows as the police team loaded their vehicles and followed Louis.

 

The van was nearing a cliff and Harry hoped with all his heart that Louis would make it. From his hiding place, he watched the black van topple over and crash down just as the officers got out, watching the van go up in flames. The thief was gone, he was dead to them but the real question for Harry Styles was did he make it out alive?

 

Five minutes passed.

 

Ten minutes and Harry drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

 

Twenty minutes, the officers put the warning crime scene tape before getting into their vehicles and driving off.

 

Forty minutes, Louis was supposed to jump out of that vehicle.

 

Fifty minutes, Harry could feel the pain and heartache and tears well. His lover didn't make it.

 

An hour passed before he decided to sneak past the tapes. A knock sounded on his window and he glanced up from removing the seat belt.

 

"Louis!", he shouted, relief washing over, "I thought you didn't make it".

 

Louis chuckled hugging Harry tight, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "I'll always make it for you."

 

"Let's get you home", Harry grinned through his tears.

 

Louis got into the passenger side of the car and Harry started the engine, driving along the empty lanes until they reached his now their cosy apartment. They made no hast to have dinner but a cup of warm apple juice and made it to their bedroom

 

Louis snuggled into Harry under the sheets as the younger of them, curled his arm around Louis, pulling him close. "I love you", he whispered kissing his neck.

 

"I love you more", Louis whispered back, placing a hand on Harry's large one which lay on his stomach, "Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

 

"Night Lou"


End file.
